La Sirenita: Viñetas
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Serie de viñetas de momentos de la película. Momentos de Ariel y Eric. No necesariamente van en orden.
1. La he buscado en todas partes

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney.

Nota: La imagen que uso para la historia fue tomada de Tumblr, desconozco al autor pero todos los créditos son de él (ella), no me pertenece.

* * *

**La Sirenita: Viñetas**

**Punto de Vista de Eric.**

**Viñeta 1:** La he buscado en todas partes.

Desperté en mi habitación de sopetón y a juzgar por la luz del sol, creo que era alrededor de medio día. De pronto comencé a recordar todo: El festejo de mi cumpleaños, la tormenta… la explosión… yo cayendo al mar… el rostro de aquella chica tan hermosa… No se quién era, nunca la había visto antes y juro que conozco a muchas jóvenes del reino.

Di un saltó fuera de la cama y salí corriendo de mi cuarto. En el pasillo eme encontré a Grimsby.

— ¡Eric! ¡Vuelve a la cama! ¡Necesitas reposo! — exclamó muy asustado al verme de pie.

— Estoy bien, viejo… —un poco mareado, eso es todo, y no es algo que fuera a determe—. Tengo que ir a buscarla —balbuceé.

— ¿A buscar a quién? ¿Y a donde crees que vas con ese aspecto?

Había olvidado que traía puesta la pijama.

— Tengo que encontrarla, necesito verla… —si, lo necesitaba. Quería oír su voz cantarme al oído, quería ver sus hermosos ojos posarse en los míos. Mi corazón retumbaba con el simple hecho de recordarla…

— Pensé que todo esto se debía a que habías bebido agua de mar, pero ya veo que vas enserio —contestó él con ese tono de voz que solo utiliza cuando algo le parece una locura.

— Grim, yo la vi, lo juro. Ella me sacó del mar, estoy seguro de ello —lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Ella estaba ahí, no fue mi imaginación, ella era REAL.

— Eric, sé razonable por favor —tomó aire—. En primer lugar, no creo que exista alguna jovencita del reino que ande nadando a esas horas por mar abierto rescatando gente. Y en segundo lugar, si ella te hubiera rescatado –que lo dudo-, ¿porqué no se quedó ahí contigo? No tendría porque haber salido corriendo, al contrario tendría que haberse quedado para recibir tu agradecimiento y el mío y por supuesto una recompensa por tan heroica labor —concluyó el consejero real.

— Quizás no quería ninguna recompensa por lo que hizo y prefirió mantenerse en el anonimato —refuté yo, negándome a creer que todo había sido producto del agua salada.

— Entonces no puedes hacer nada al respecto, ella no quiere que la encuentres —dijo con sarcasmo. Era evidente que Grimsby no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que yo le había contado.

— Ella cantó con la voz de un ángel ¡recuerdo la melodía! —grité casi histérico.

— Tranquilízate —pidió él, sacando un pañuelo de su solapa y secándose la frente—. Está bien Eric, digamos que hipotéticamente es cierto —yo asentí—, entonces dime ¿Cómo era ella? ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? ¿De qué color su cabello y su tez?

El corazón me dio un vuelco al escuchar sus interrogante, no recordaba todo, pero si algo de ella…

— Sus ojos eran de un azul hermoso… —lo recordaba a pesar de que en ese momento todo me daba vueltas—. Lo demás no lo recuerdo bien, pero lo sabré cuando la vea.

— Eric, por favor…

— Que alisten mi carruaje —le ordené con determinación.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —me miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos y yo casi me echo a reír.

— Si, lo estoy ¡por ella! —grité—. Te la voy a traer Grim y entonces tendrás que pedirme disculpas por haber negado su existencia y después de que acepte tus disculpas ordenaré que prepares todo porque mi boda será majestuosa.

— ¿BODA? —replicó él tosiendo de la impresión.

— Por supuesto, me casaré con ella —di la vuelta y eché a correr a mi habitación de nuevo. Tomé el baño más rápido de mi vida, me vestí y salí corriendo del palacio hacia el reino. La iba a encontrar, estaba seguro de ello.

Pero no la encontré… pese a mi entusiasmo. Fui a la plaza en donde siempre hay muchas chicas que van a comprar vestidos, libros o simplemente salen a pasear. Vi a muchas, pero a nadie con ese rostro que tengo intacto en la memoria. Fui a los parques, di vueltas por las casas, pasee por el muelle y el malecón , pero no, no la vi.

Regresé al palacio decepcionado por mi búsqueda fallida. Me topé con Grimsby en el vestíbulo pero él no me dijo nada; supongo que mi cara lo decía todo y el cree que ha ganado, pero está equivocado.

Pasé parte de la tarde caminando en la playa frente a casa con Max. Intenté apartar de mi mente todo el asunto de la chica heroína pero no pude, ni un momento, así que tomé mi flauta y comencé a tocar la melodía de su canción… la recordaba totalmente…

Max entraba y salía del mar, juguetón como siempre, pero estoy seguro que notaba mi decepción y tristeza porque no dejó de acercarse a mi y lamerme.

— Tu también la viste ¿verdad? —él me miró o eso creo porque los mechones de pelo gris tapan sus ojos—. Max, ella existe, lo sé… —Max ladró. Me entendía, él mejor que nadie—. Quiero conocerla, saber su nombre… ver su sonrisa, escucharla cantar de nuevo. Quiero que platiquemos de ella o de mi, o de lo que sea ¿¡que mas da!? Quiero llevarla a aquel lago tan bonito del otro lado del reino. Quiero invitarla a cenar, a bailar, a caminar por la playa… —mi corazón latía desbocado, ansioso de ella. Toqué la melodía una vez más porque me tranquilizaba y era tan dulce, después suspiré, negándome a rendirme—. Esa voz, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza… la he buscado en todas partes… ¿dónde estará?

* * *

Tarán! Pues les confieso que esta viñeta iba a ser el capitulo 3 de "Aprendiendo a ser Humana" pero la verdad se me hizo que no iba de acuerdo a, aunque obviamente se relaciona al ser de lo mismo. Por eso decidí hacerlo a parte.

No sé cuantas viñetas serán y como lo puse en el Summary no irán en orden y estoy emocionada porque es la primera vez que hago esto de Viñetas en desorden (porque soy una obsesiva del orden xD pero What the hell baby?).

Espero les guste.

**Princesa Saiyajin.**


	2. Como un rayo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney.

Nota: La imagen que uso para la historia fue tomada de Tumblr, desconozco al autor pero todos los créditos son de él (ella), no me pertenece.

* * *

**La Sirenita: Viñetas**

**Punto de Vista de Eric.**

**Viñeta 2:** Como un rayo.

— _Créeme que lo sabré cuando la encuentre, sentiré como si algo me golpeara… como un rayo_ —le había dicho a Grimsby, aquella tarde en la celebración de mi cumpleaños, ya que siempre he creído que esa será la sensación exacta que tendré al ver a la mujer de mi vida, al saber que al fin la he encontrado. Exactamente después de pronunciar aquello vino la tormenta y la explosión y después, recuerdo el rostro de aquella bella chica cantándome, ella que me había salvado la vida.

No la recuerdo a detalle, pero tengo su mirada fija en mi mente y mi corazón se acelera al acordarme de lo acontecido. La he buscado por todo el reino per no hay rastro de ella.

Hace unas horas encontré a una chica pelirroja cerca de la playa, afuera del castillo. Su rostro me era tan familiar que temblé de la emoción al solo imaginar que era ella, que al fin la había encontrado. Pero al preguntarle su nombre me dio a entender que no podía hablar, así que es imposible que sea la persona que busco.

Vi tan frágil e indefensa a esa jovencita que no dudé ni un segundo en llevarla al palacio para ayudarla, seguramente tenía frío o hambre o quizás estaba en busca de su familia; como sea que fuese yo iba a ayudarla. Al llegar a casa, Carlotta se encargó rápidamente de ella y yo me quedé con Grimsby en el comedor, discutiendo sobre la existencia de la chica que me rescató, ya que él no cree que ella exista, cosa que me molesta bastante.

Pero de pronto algo captó mi atención por completo: aquella chica pelirroja entró al comedor ataviada de un vestido rosado que le quedaba perfecto… sus ojos eran azules y brillaban, curiosos. Ni siquiera pude escuchar lo que Grim me dijo cuando también la vio y yo sólo alcancé a decirle que se veía muy linda. Mi corazón se aceleró, igual que lo había hecho una tarde antes al escuchar la melodía de mi salvadora, con esa intensidad y entonces sentí algo. Se trataba de aquella sensación que había supuesto y que por primera vez en mi vida estaba sintiendo: algo me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, sentí algo en el pecho, algo enorme… era como si algo me golpeara, como un rayo.

* * *

Estas viñetas son mi perdición porque me pongo taaaaaaaan cursi cuando las escribo *3*

Amo a Eric, no sólo este que describo, sino al de la película, de verdad es una ternura de hombre.

Espero les guste, nos leemos pronto :)

**Princesa Saiyajin.**


	3. Sólo queda un problema

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney.

Nota: La imagen que uso para la historia fue tomada de Tumblr, desconozco al autor pero todos los créditos son de él (ella), no me pertenece.

* * *

**La Sirenita: Viñetas**

Punto de vista del Rey Tritón.

**Capítulo 3:** Sólo queda un problema.

Observaba atento a mi hija, a lo lejos incluso se le notaba la preocupación. Ariel, miraba a aquel muchacho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estoy seguro que moría por acercarse, por comprobar que ese chico siguiera vivo, sin embargo mi presencia se lo impedía. Creo que sentía que si lo hacía me causaría mas disgustos de los que ya había hecho, por eso se limitaba a reposar en la roca.

Estuvimos un rato esperando hasta que ese joven se movió, no se puso de pie porque parecía que seguía inconsciente pero dio señales de vida, lo cual era un alivio. El rostro de mi pequeña Ariel se iluminó como nunca antes había visto; lo amaba, profundamente. Era algo que yo ya sabía pero que acababa de reconfirmar seriamente.

Entonces supe que era momento de tomar una decisión. Dudé por un momento pero, en mi interior sabía que después de lo vivido, si Ariel regresaba a casa nunca volvería a serla misma de antes, por mucho que quisiera tenerla junto a mi ella sería infeliz bajo el mar. Era muy pronto, era muy pequeña… pero todo había sucedido sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

El príncipe Eric no me parecía una mala persona, a pesar del concepto en que yo tenía a los humanos, él no encajaba en esa descripción. Aquel muchacho había pasado 3 días con mi hija, y la había cuidado. Quería creer que él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba, quería creerlo porque conoció a mi Ariel sin voz y aun así ella despertó algo en él… a ese chico no le importó que ella no pudiera hablar, y esta tarde la había defendido enfrentándose a Úrsula valerosamente. Así que no me quedaba más que eso, creer.

—Realmente lo ama ¿verdad, Sebastián? —le dije al compositor de mi corte que yacía junto a mi viendo la escena.

—Bueno como yo siempre lo he dicho, su Majestad, los hijos deben tener libertad para hacer su propia vida —asintió él.

—¿Tú siempre has dicho eso? —su comentario me pareció bastante ocurrente, pues estaba abogando por mi niña—. Creo que sólo queda un problema… —suspiré.

— ¿Y cuál es Su Majestad?

—El de lo mucho que la voy a extrañar.

Cuando Ariel corrió hacia Eric siendo una humana nuevamente, vi el rostro de ese joven: sus ojos brillaban cuando fue a su encuentro. Supe inmediatamente que no me había equivocado, él también la amaba profundamente… lo supe porque yo solía mirar así a Athena, la madre de mis hijas.

* * *

Se me acaba de ocurrir. Siempre es buenos abre que piensa el papi Tritón XD Aunque como Ariel era su adoración era de imaginarse que le iba a cumplir el sueño de ser humana. Espero les guste, me retiro muero de sueño.

:3


	4. Esta tarde le echan el lazo al príncipe

**Disclaimer:**Los personaje son me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservado por Disney y Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

**La Sirenita: Viñetas**

**Punto de vista de Ariel.**

**Capitulo 4: **Esta tarde le echan el lazo al príncipe.

Scuttle lo había dicho, lo había escuchado en el pueblo y si todos lo sabían tenía que ser verdad. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y corrí fuera de la habitación. Me sentía la chica mas feliz de todo el mundo y el océano completo. ¡Íbamos a casarnos! Aunque claro, Eric aun no me había dicho nada, pero yo esperaba que estuviera aguardando por mí para darme la noticia.

La tarde anterior casi nos habíamos besado en aquel mágico lugar al que me llevó. Algo debió haber pasado en ese momento que lo hizo tomar esa decisión y yo no podía ser más feliz. Pronto nos casaríamos, recuperaría mi voz y seríamos felices.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y de pronto lo vi en el salón: Una chica sostenía su brazo y sonreía embelesada; el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Me escondí detrás de una columna y fue cuando lo escuché todo.

Como pude, corrí de regreso a mi habitación. Apenas podía creerlo; Eric iba a casarse con aquella chica ¿por qué? ¿cómo había pasado? El dolor hinchó mi pecho, nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Entré al cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe y di vueltas por la habitación, como una loca. De pronto fui consiente de que algo resbala por mis ojos y me asusté. Toqué suavemente mis ojos… espantada. Sebastián pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción y se aproximó hacia mi saltando a la cómoda.

—Tranquila —dijo con cara compungida—. Es normal, son tus lágrimas —me limpié la mejilla y observé la gota de agua en mis dedos. Con que así se sentía llorar en la superficie—. En el mar es difícil que las notes, pero siempre han estado ahí — pronto sin poder detenerlas, las lágrimas salieron una detrás de otra—. ¿Conoces a esa chica? —me preguntó. Moví la cabeza, negándolo. No tenía idea de quien era, ni de porqué Eric pensaba que ella lo había salvado—. ¿Qué hacemos, Ariel? —volvió a cuestionarme, evidentemente preocupado. Negué nuevamente con la cabeza, ¿qué se podía hacer? ¿detenerlo? ¿y cómo se suponía que iba a hacer algo así? No podía decirle nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no tenía voz…

El castillo era un caos completo. Sirvientes iban y venían y yo sólo podía mirarlos. Intenté localizar a Eric pero nunca lo encontré y el sentimiento de derrota me llenaba de pies a cabeza.

El vestido era hermoso. Largo, brillante, sedoso… hermoso, esa era la palabra. Lo había visto cuando los sirvientes lo trajeron al palacio y lo colgaron con mucha delicadeza en un gancho. El velo era igual de bonito y seguramente ella, aquella chica castaña se vería preciosa usándolo. No sabía cómo había pasado, ni porqué, de lo único que estaba segura era que se había acabado. Mi aventura, mi sueño, habían muerto.

* * *

Sé que he abandonado esto por mucho tiempo. Sólo puedo decirles como justificación que sufro un bloqueo muy fuerte y no me sale mucho, y no me agrada escribir forzado o subir cualquier cosa. En fin, espero ya ser mas constante :)

Siempre he pensado que Ariel sabe o imagina varias cosas "humanas" pero desconoce muchísimas. Por eso trato de plasmarlo y por eso las lágrimas. Supongo que llorar bajo del mar es otro cuento, pero llorar en la superficie es diferente y creo que esa vez fue la primera vez que ella fue consciente de lo que en realidad significaba llorar. Y como nunca había sentido algo parecido como que su ser amado se vaya a casar con otra, el dolor fue igualmente en un grado mayor y en un sentido diferente a lo que asunte sabía experimentado.

En fin, espero les haya gustado. Gracias por seguir aquí 3

**Princesa Saiyajin.**


	5. Que además tienes enfrente

**La Sirenita: Viñetas**

**Punto de vista de Eric**

**Viñeta 5:** Que además tienes enfrente.

Escuchaba las olas romper contra los muros del castillo, el mar estaba enardecido esa noche… inquieto, justo como mi corazón. Aquella tarde había sido maravillosa; había descubierto que la chica pelirroja se llamaba Ariel, y su nombre no era menos hermoso de lo que era ella. Sus gestos, su expresión al visitar al pueblo me habían cautivado. Creo que ni siquiera yo, que amo tanto a mi reino, había mirado con tanta emoción las calles de este lugar como ella lo hacía.

Mi corazón daba vuelcos, tan solo al recordar su sonrisa. Es extraño, pero hay algo que me revuelve por dentro con sólo mirarla. Sin embargo por otra parte, hay algo más que agita mi mente a parte de esta pura felicidad que siento…

Tomo de nuevo la flauta y comienzo a tocar la melodía… no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a esa chica, a mi salvadora…

— Eric, disculpa —se acerca Grimsby sigilosamente—, pero mejor que la mujer de tus sueños sea una de carne y hueso, cariñosa y amorosa… que además tienes enfrente —él señala la torre en donde se encuentra la habitación de Ariel. Fijo la vista hacia el lugar y puedo verla a lo lejos; peina su largo y rojo cabello, inconsciente de mi mirada. Sonrío automáticamente y es que no puedo evitarlo. Me siento cautivado con su presencia, con su curiosidad por conocer y hacer cosas. No me importa en absoluto que ella no pueda hablar pues es maravillosa la forma en que se comunica sin palabras, sus ojos, azules brillantes lo dicen todo… sus ojos son el alma de su voz.

Suspiro, porque sé que Grim tiene razón. Lo más probable es que aquella chica de la playa haya sido producto de mi imaginación y es necesario ponerle un fin a toda esta locura. Me bastan unos segundos para tomar una decisión: Tomo impulso y tiro la flauta al mar, decidido a dejar atrás lo sucedido. Y entonces, me mueve la emoción, y quiero ir con Ariel, verla una vez más y hacer planes para el día siguiente pues tengo en mente varios lugares a dónde me encantaría llevarla.

De pronto me parece escuchar a lo lejos aquella melodía que quise extinguir y me detengo en seco. No puedo evitar buscarla así que escudriño la playa con la poca luz que la luna da: La veo caminar por la orilla, el mar le acaricia los pies. Dejo que se acerque un poco más y distingo su rostro. Me parece extraño porque luce diferente a como lo recordaba sin embargo la voz... el canto es el mismo.

Algo me deja pegado al piso y entonces, todo se envuelve en una espesa niebla.

* * *

Ayer me puse a ver la sirenita y noté esta escena. Sip, Eric se ve visiblemente deslumbrado por Ariel y después de toda su cita romántica de todo un día nadie me va a negar que se le salían los ojos por la pelirroja. Sin embargo, aun tiene en mente a la chica que lo salvó cosa que lo atormenta tantito y bueno de ahí todos conocen la icónica escena en donde Úrsula/Vanessa se lo pesca xD pero me parece muy lindo lo que Grimsby le dice y sobretodo que él lo considera, el también lo siente.

Tengo otras dos ideas en mente para las viñetas *^* y tengo menos tiempo porque ya soy una persona de bien y trabajo pero espero poder acomodarme. Tuve esta idea rondando desde ayer y quise escribir pero tenia que levantarme temprano, así que preferí no desvelar, pero hoy me hice un huequito y aquí está con todo mi amor por Eric y por ustedes que me leen 3

Recuerden que tengo otra historia de la sirenita que se llama "Aprendiendo a ser humana" que va de lo que sucede después de la boda :)

Esta viñeta va dedicada a Andy Elric que ayer fue su cumple ¡Feliz No Cumpleaños, Andy! 3

Gracias por sus reviews, trato de contestarlos como llegan, un abrazo!

**Princesa Saiyajin**


	6. Yo quiero ver una bella danza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney.

_Cursivas_: Pensamientos de Ariel

* * *

**_La Sirenita: Viñetas_**

**Punto de vista de Ariel**

**Viñeta 6:** Yo quiero ver una bella danza.

Eric bajó hábilmente del carruaje con un pequeño salto. Habíamos llegado al fin al reino.

— Si me permites… —me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar, lo cual era tan lindo y tan útil a la vez porque aun me temblaban las piernas—. Bienvenida, este es el centro del pueblo —exclamó—. En esta parte, hay algunos comercios en donde las personas vienen y compran lo necesario para cocinar. De hecho el Chef Loui pasa mucho tiempo aquí entre semana, le gusta seleccionar personalmente las frutas y verduras que usará en nuestros banquetes.

Comenzamos casi de inmediato a andar y Eric me fue explicando en cada lugar en el que parábamos de lo que se trataba, aunque creo que era difícil llevarme el ritmo, pues yo señalaba casi todo.

Había tantas cosas que no sé nombrar, no sé que son, pero, estaba ahí, bajo el sol y en dos piernas, con Eric. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que dolía.

Eric sostenía mi mano en un intento de que no me perdiera de su vista porque me la pasaba yendo de un lugar a otro sin previo aviso… pero me gustaba estar así con él, su tacto era hermoso… suave y cálido, muy gentil. No podía creerlo, al fin estaba sucediendo por lo que siempre había pedido y ese era el momento más feliz de mi vida.

De pronto comenzamos a caminar por otra calle, listos para encontrar mas cosas nuevas que conocer, cuando escuché música. Me congelé en mi lugar cuando vi a dos parejas bailando a lo lejos y a una banda tocar.

— _Eso es bailar…_ —Si, eso era, lo sabía… ¡lo sabía! ¡y al fin podía verlo con mis propios ojos! Sin darme cuenta jalé a Eric conmigo, para poder acercarnos y ver mejor. Creo que casi hago que él se cayera por culpa de mi emoción.

Ya mas cerca, observé como bailaban: daban vueltas tomados de las manos, como piezas que encajaban perfectamente la una con la otra. Movían los pies de forma sincronizada... complementaria. Lucían muy felices. Al verlos así, mirándose a los ojos, pensé que bailar de esa forma era algo que se hacía solamente con aquella persona a la que amas.

— ¿Me concederías esta pieza? —repentinamente, Eric me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estaba parado al lado mío y me ofrecía su mano. Creo que mi cara reflejaba desconcierto, pues planteó la pregunta de forma diferente—. Quiero decir, si te gustaría bailar conmigo.

El corazón me dio un vuelco que jamás había sentido. Asentí enseguida.

Fue esta vez él quien me jaló de la mano al centro de ese lugar. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer, pero el me condujo con su infinita paciencia y su bella sonrisa.

— Dame tu mano —me pidió—, esta va en mi hombro —la colocó—, mi mano va en tu cintura —creo que me puse tan roja con eso que lo contagié, pues pude ver en sus mejillas el sonrojo—. Y esta mano y la tuya —dijo, deslizando sus dedos sobre los míos, con lo cual me estremecí—, van juntas —y entonces comenzamos; no sé como logré controlar mis piernas, ni siquiera sé como se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de la suave música, pero lo hicieron, y si verlo era bonito, hacerlo era realmente mágico. Cuando pensé que lo tenía todo bajo control, casi me caigo, sin embargo Eric me sostuvo a tiempo—. Te tengo —sonrió, sin parar de bailar—, y ahora… —me cargó por la cintura y me alzó por unos segundos. Estoy segura que de haber tenido voz habría gritado de la emoción.

— _Esto es… bailar _—pensé maravillada. En aquel hermoso lugar, con Eric, había descubierto lo que se sentía bailar con la persona que amas—. _Esto es una bella danza…_

* * *

Traté de ponerme en el lugar de Ariel para esta viñeta. Es decir, estar en un lugar nuevo, desconocido el cuál te mueres por explorar y conocer. El no saber el nombre de ciertas cosas, ni saber que son pero aun así sentirte maravillada por eso. El Estar con Eric pero a la vez querer correr a todos lados de la emoción. Y sobretodo, el baile, lo que Ariel siempre soñó con ver, con sentir, con hacer. Creo que al ser algo nuevo su mente esta abierta a todo, y aprecia los detalles mejor. Creo que Ariel le hubiera dado un sentido mas profundo, al hecho de bailar con alguien más, de lo que los propios humanos podrían dárselo.

Espero les guste, se me hizo lindo escribir sobre este momento, y creo que se nota bastante lo mucho que amo a Eric y cómo lo idealizo *^* jejeje


	7. Me siento mal por no saber tu nombre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney.

* * *

**La Sirenita: Viñetas**

**Punto de vista de Eric**

**Capitulo 7:** Me siento mal por no saber tu nombre…

Ahí estaba ella, sentada frente a mí observando todo el lugar con ojos maravillados… cómo si nunca antes hubiera visto algo parecido y yo, la miraba sin que se diera cuenta.

Estábamos en silencio, navegando en la balsa de forma tranquila. Me sentía un poco incómodo por no poder hablarle sobre cualquier cosa, pero se veía tan hermosa escudriñando todo lo que había a su alrededor que me resistía a interrumpirla. De vez en tanto nuestras miradas chocaban pero desviábamos los ojos. Creo que los dos somos un poco tímidos.

Poco sabía de ella, pero lo que me hacia sentir al tenerla cerca era simplemente indescriptible. ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Cuál era su nombre…? Quería saberlo.

— Me siento mal por no saber tu nombre… a ver si adivino —dije, rompiendo el hielo—, te llamas… ¿Mildreth? —fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y la cara de la pelirroja fue muy graciosa al manifestar su desagrado. Solté una carcajada—. Está bien, no. Tal vez ¿Diana? O ¿Raquel? —no, ninguno. Ella movía su cabeza, negándolo. De pronto me pareció escuchar un susurro… un nombre en el aire…—. ¿Ariel…?—pronuncié. Ella colocó su mano en mi rodilla, llamando mi atención—. ¡¿Ariel?! —tomó mi mano y asintió emocionada. Sonreí inevitablemente—. Es muy bonito —la miré a los ojos y ella agachó la vista por un momento, al sonrojarse—. Está bien, Ariel —puse mi otra mano sobre la de ella e inmediatamente sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Nunca me hubiera atrevido, pero había algo que me impulsaba; no sé si era Ariel o la atmósfera o algo más pero de repente nos acercamos y ella cerró los ojos, después lo hice yo y temblando esperé…

Sin embargo algo salió mal. Quizás nuestro peso volteó el bote y terminamos en el agua.

— Tranquila, ya te tengo —dije, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Por suerte la parte del lago en donde estábamos no era muy honda. Por un momento nos quedamos viendo fue cuando distinguí el rubor en su rostro y lo único que pude hacer fue reírme por lo acontecido en una mezcla de nervios y sorpresa—. ¿Estás bien? —ella asintió—. No te asustes, ya pasó. Creo que debemos regresar a cambiarnos —comenté mientras observaba nuestras ropas mojadas—. Vayamos al carruaje —Ariel tomó mi mano pues se tambaleaba un poco mientras caminábamos hacia la orilla. Al llegar a tierra firme me soltó pero no quería que se terminara el contacto así que, con el corazón a todo lo que daba, busqué su mano y no la solté hasta llegar a casa.

* * *

Ya tenia escrito casi todo y sólo faltaba la conclusión, de hecho estoy en el trabajo en un tiempo libre y por eso pude subirlo. Les debo una disculpa por estar tan ausente, y sé que muchos de ustedes siguen mi otra historia "Aprendiendo a ser Humana" estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo pero aun no lo termino y aun no me convence y sé que he tardado siglos, una vez mas perdón.

Retomando la viñeta, siempre me he preguntado que piensan los dos en ese momento, ya me tocará hacer el punto de vista de Ariel. Sobre Eric, pues si creo que es un pan, un hombre muy bueno y educado que no se aprovecharía de nadie jejejeje pero que llevado por el momento pues estuvo a punto de besar a Ariel. ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Espero les guste y nos leemos pronto!

Princesa Saiyajin.


End file.
